


По-моему, леди слишком много возражает (Или Доктору следовало бы это предвидеть)

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	По-моему, леди слишком много возражает (Или Доктору следовало бы это предвидеть)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Methinks The Lady Doth Protest Too Much (Or How The Doctor Really Should've Known Better)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173509) by Erya. 



\- Это все твоя ошибка!

\- Моя? 

\- Да, твоя! Давай отправимся на Алакус 7, Доктор. Там такая чудесная погода, Доктор.

\- Ну, так оно и было.

\- Дело не в этом!

\- Нет?

\- Нет! Дело в том, _Мастер_ , что ты позабыл упомянуть их… привычку _женить_ ни о чем не подозревающих туристов! Друг на друге!

…

\- Или ты не знал? 

\- Это видимо… как-то вдруг выскользнуло из моей памяти.

\- Так ты знал.

\- Возможно.

\- Ты _знал_!

\- Послушай, я не понимаю, к чему весь этот шум, Доктор.

\- Весь этот шум к тому, что я теперь женат на тебе, ты – идиот. Как по-твоему я должен чувствовать себя? Ты пытался уничтожить меня, моих друзей, мою любимую планету, всю долбанную _вселенную_ …

\- Я извинился!

\- Только передо мной.

\- Я не собираюсь просить прощения у полуразумных мартышек.

\- Эти мартышки – мои друзья!

\- То есть, ты признаешь, что они – мартышки!

…

\- Прекрати.

…

\- Доктор!

\- Что?

\- Прекрати дуться.

\- Я _не_ дуюсь!

\- Если честно, я всегда тайно восхищался твоим другом Бригадиром. 

\- Правда?  
Вот еще одна причина, почему это феноменально плохая идея. Что я должен буду сказать, когда мы прилетим на Землю в следующий раз?  
“ О, Алистер, я уверен, что ты помнишь моего мужа, он пытался убить тебя пару раз, пожалуйста, не арестовывай его.”?

\- Ну, ты отлично знаешь лучший способ избежать такой ситуации.

\- Развестись?

\- Не посещать Землю.

…

…

\- Ах, так вот зачем…

\- Что зачем?

\- _Вот_ зачем ты придумал всю эту запутанную схему. Ты хотел удержать меня подальше от Земли.

\- Доктор, наверно это тебя очень удивит, но не все на свете вращается вокруг твоей драгоценной Земли.

\- Если ты думаешь, что… все это каким-то образом сможет…

\- Доктор, а тебе не приходило на ум, что может быть, просто может быть, я хотел вступить с тобой в брак исключительно с целью вступить с тобой в брак. 

…

…

\- Нет.

\- Да, это так.

\- Ох.

…

…

\- Я – всегда первый в очереди в душ. И К-9 при разводе останется мне.

…

\- И, если я услышу от тебя хоть одно дурное слово про людей, месяц потом будешь спать на кушетке. Уяснил?


End file.
